


Brownies!

by MandaPanda93



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaPanda93/pseuds/MandaPanda93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking sweets and more for Matt and Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to it than this but this is all I'm posting today.

Mello could be really bossy sometimes. I didn't know that until now. Okay, that's a lie but now I just think that he is lazy. We were going on a camping trip tomorrow and he wanted sweets to eat. But would he make them? Nope, I had to.

So, there I was with a box of chocolate fudge brownie mix and a tube of cinnamon rolls. What. The. Hell. The things that I do for this man.

Okay, the cinnamon rolls seemed easy enough. Until I realized that we didn't have nonstick cooking spray.

And, of course, I'm still standing in the kitchen, holding a tube of cinnamon rolls, when Mello walks in.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked as he sat down at the small table.

"We don't have any cooking spray." I looked up form the tube when he started laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at? Huh, blondie?"

"Okay, okay. Lets not start with the hair color jokes. All you have to do is use vegetable oil to grease the pan." Mello stated, standing to pull open a cabinet and grabbing the oil.

I did as he said and popped the rolls into the oven. "Now what?"

"Brownies!" Mello yelled at almost the top of his lungs. "Brownies, brownies, brownies."

"Mells, you don't have to yell or chant. I will still make them but you have to stop." and yet he continued. "Now, or else I don't make the brownies."

That shut him up.

I followed the directions on the box, closely and carefully. Soon, I had the mix ready and all I was waiting for was the rolls.

"Can-"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"But, Matt, I want to lick the bowl."

"No, it has eggs in it." Mello gave me his pouting eyes. "No, I don't want you to get sick. So, no."

"Matt, I never get sick when I lick the bowl after I cook brownies."

"While, you should have thought of that before you told me to cook." I picked up the bowl and started toward the sink with it, when it was suddenly gone from my hands.

I looked around the kitchen dumbly until I saw that Mello had it and was tipping his finger into the mix and eating it. "Mello, are you sure that you aren't a ninja?"

"Umm, no, not really. Want some?" He offered me the bowl but I could see the death grip he had on it.

"Sure, why not." I started to dip my finger in to get some of the mix. Only to have him grab my finger and lick it off. He then dipped his finger in and held it up for me to lick.

So we sat there for fifteen minutes as we waited for the rolls to finish, eating brownie mix off each other's fingers.

When the rolls were done, I put the brownies in and set the timer for half an hour.

Giving Mello a quick kiss on the lips, I ran from the room and told him to pull the brownies when they were done.

What? I have a life too, you know? I have to play games at least six hours a day. I was only up to two and only had five hours of this day left. And I had to go shopping before we left.


	2. Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

I didn't get very far in the door before I was attacked by a blur of blonde. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as his head hit my shoulder. "Can I help you with something, Mello?"

"I think the oven is on fire." his voice was soft.

"What do you mean, you think the oven is on fire? Is it or isn't it?" I pulled his arms from me and walked to set the bags down on the table by the doorway to the kitchen.

"Well, I don't know! There was a beeping and then I came in and it wouldn't stop beeping and then it started to get louder and louder and then I went to open the door and there was like smoke coming out so I shut it and tried to turn it off but I think I just made it mad!" Mello said all at once, in one breath, as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Mello, an oven can't get mad at you. The beeping was the oven timer, and that damn alarm clock you have in here. Why is that still here? I told you to get rid of it. The smoke was from a French fry that I dropped yesterday while making dinner. It's fine love, you didn't do anything." I explained as I opened the oven, and grabbing the glove thing, pulled the brownies out. "Look, they're fine. Nothing is wrong. You're lucky I got home now, I was going to stop at Near's for a bit and talk to him."

Mello just stared at me from the doorway. "What? We're leaving tomorrow and you didn't think that I would say bye to my friend? Wow, Mells, wow. That's harsh."

"No, I didn't mean that! I didn't say anything! I was just thinking of how..." his last few words were whispered.

"What? I didn't catch that. Can you say it again?" I said as I cupped my hand around my ear, as if to hear him better, in a very childish way that was slightly mocking to L.

"I said that I was thinking of how much I love you." Mello said just a little louder, just above a whisper."Sorry, what?"

"I was thinking about how much I love you." Mello said in a normal inside voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm not getting this."

"I said I love you!" Mello almost yelled at me as he turned to leave the kitchen.

"Oh, I love you too!" I yelled after him.

"Whatever." then our bedroom door slammed.

I know that I shouldn't do that to Mello, fucking with him like that, but I really couldn't help it. He didn't say 'I love you' that often and I loved hearing him say it, but that doesn't mean that I should do what I just did to him.

Sighing heavily, I left the brownies to cool down on the counter. I went and played games for a few hours on the couch. Mello had just gotten me a PlayStation 3 and I only had two new games and some older games from my first PlayStation.

For the first hour of my play time, I could hear Mello in the room slamming shit around as he went through the dresser and then into the connected bathroom. Only to slam more shit around in there. After another hour of that, I was almost ready to go in there and kick his ass when he stopped making noise. I'm going to guess that he went to sleep.

I called it quits at three hours of gaming and shut it down. I had to cut the brownies still and put them away.

That took me all of ten minutes and then I was done.

I walked up to the bedroom door and put my ear up to it. Just the sound of his breathing and the soft sound of the local rock station. Mello had to have music on to sleep. I didn't mind it, I grew up with it so it didn't bother me anymore.

I opened the door and walked into the room and shut the door quietly. "Matt,"

I stopped at the end of the bed. "Yeah, Mells?" I could just see him in the pale moonlight that came in through the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought I was coming to bed but I guess-"

"No, you're fine. Come here." he said he pulled the sheet back for me.

I smiled and stripped off my clothes and slipped into the bed next to him. I hadn't realized how cold I was into I was next to his warm body. "God, Mells, you're so fucking warm!" I cuddled closer to his side, burying my face into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

He just chuckled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

I don't know what time it was when I was woken up by his lips kissing down my chest. "Mells, what are you doing?"

"Loving you." he replied as he bit my nipple lightly. "What does it feel like I'm doing?"

"Biting my nipple." I said as I fisted his hair in my hands. He started to suck. "Mello!"

He smiled around my nipple, pinching the other with his fingers. He left my nipples alone and moved down to my belly button. I giggled quietly as he ran his tongue around it before dipping the slick appendage in. "Mello, that tickles!"

His hands trailed down my sides gently, causing goose bumps to raise all over my body. They didn't stop on my belly, they kept moving down my body, to my inner thighs where his fingers caressed my skin. I groaned and pushed my hips up and spread my legs for his hands.

He stopped doing whatever it was that he was doing with that amazing tongue of his, gods, it felt great, to look up at me. "Matt, we have to leave in two hours, this has to be fast, I know you don't like it that way but you're a bitch when you don't sleep."

I could feel him move his hands form me but I was more focused on his eyes, falling into them. The blue had darkened with his need.

I guess I should have been focusing more on his hands and fingers then his eyes because the next thing I felt was his slick finger sliding into me. "Mells! A little warning next time!" I whined to him but he knew it didn't really matter.

He just shook his head at me and bent down to kiss my base. He licked me from base to tip and back again all the while thrusting his finger slowly into me.

His mouth closed over my head as he thrust in two fingers. The pleasure and pain blurred into an intoxicating mix causing me to arch my hips toward him.

A small cry left my throat when his fingers just barely brushed over my prostate. I felt him purr against my cock.

However, it was a short lived sensation as he removed his fingers and mouth from my body to loom over me. "Matt, just so you know, I'm going in dry."

I suppose that was my warning this time because the next thing I felt was Mello shoving his hard, dry cock into my slick, slightly stretched hole.

The scream that I released was half choked and soon smothered by his lips.

The kiss was just as forceful as his thrusts as he took over my body as he always did when we were together this way.

The coupling was over quickly when he roughly started to stroke my cock with his hand in combination with his hard thrusts that hit my prostate head-on every time. My hands gripped his shoulders as my back arched and my mind and body exploded into a world of ecstasy.

I vaguely remember him cumming into me but I was too gone to realize if the world had blown up at that point and I was quickly falling to sleep. I kind of felt him pull out and roll off of me only to crush my body against his.

"I love you, Matt." was the last thing I heard before sleep overtook my mind, plunging me into darkness.

~The next morning~

"Matt, I'll drive, you just go back to sleep." Mello said as he snatched the keys from my hand.

"No! Mells! Damn it, give those back to me!" I held out my hand, waiting for the keys to be dropped back into it.

"No, you're being a bitch. Go to sleep now Matt."

He got in the driver said of my car and shut the door. He looked at me, "Matt, I will put in this car. Don't think that I won't."

I just sighed and climbed into the passenger seat where I curled into a ball and quickly fall asleep.


End file.
